Your happiness
by Zidanefanboy
Summary: This is a oneshot between Noah and Cody. WARNING: M rated for sex and blood


Notes:

1)I don't own TDI, TDA,TDM or anything related to this series. I'm just a fan.

2)I might make some grammar mistakes and I apologize for them. English is my second Language.

3)M rated for sex and blood

* * *

Cody and Noah had a good start at their relationship, but the awkward ear kiss made them both scared of talking to each other. However they couldn't stop thinking about each other.

Cody accepted the kiss as an innocent mistake. No harm done. However Noah seemed to try ignore him. The bookworm even started to make some commentaries that started to annoy Cody during the dodge ball game. Despite of all that Cody didn't vote Noah off.

In the confession cam Cody said: "Look, dude. I know we had our little disagreement, but I still would like to be your friend…Besides I think Heather is plotting something with Lindsey and Beth she's always whispering to them, besides she's too bossy. I'm voting her off."

Day after day, Cody tried to fit in. He even had a crush on Gwen, but he had never dated girls before and he tried to act cool for her, but he screwed up badly. Realizing that she liked Trent and vice-versa, he did his best to help them out and he was happy he could bring joy to someone else.

One thing about Cody is that he cares so much about the other's happiness that he ends up forgetting about his own. When he tried to cheer them up at the deer hunting game, he noticed that no one else shared his optimism and quickly left them alone. He didn't like to be an annoyance.

When Cody was mauled by the bear and voted off, Noah spend almost his entire day sitting on a chair next to his bed talking to Cody try cheering him up. Cody then asked why he was being nice all of the sudden. Noah sighed and explained that he was a bit scared of getting near anyone after the awake-a-ton. He looked within Cody's eyes and started to tremble. Cody asked what was wrong and he finally confessed that the kiss wasn't an accident.

Cody's eyes went wide and Noah continued: "I-I really fell asleep, but then when I woke up and saw you near me…I couldn't help myself. I slowly moved near you and you know what happened next…"

"So you're…" said Cody almost not believing in what he was listening.

"Gay? Yes…" said Noah looked down expecting to the other teen to yell at him and call him names but nothing came

When Noah looked to Cody to at least expect an angry face he saw him smiling. Noah was in shock at that.

"Well" Cody started "It needs a lot of guts to admit those two things. Not everyone has the courage to admit to have made a sexual harassment." With that chuckled a bit confusing Noah even more.

"Look, I'm not too happy that you did what you did. But I'm glad you told me. I'm not a person that holds grudges you know."

"I…thought for a moment that you were going to punch me for a second here…" admitted Noah.

Cody replied: "I wouldn't be able to punch you even if I wanted to. Come on look at me I'm a friggin boddy cast!" after laughing a bit he continued: "Besides if everyone decided to go 'eye for eye' the world would go blind, don't you agree?"

Noah was quiet as he heard that. He never expected Cody being okay with his sexual preference.

"So…you like me, huh?" Cody asked making Noah shiver. He really didn't want to answer that.

"Y-yes…"

"Well, I never had a thing for guys before. But we could give it a shot."

"What?!" shouted Noah. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" said noah getting up of the chair.

"Well, I said I never felt nothing for guys BEFORE. But I've been thinking a lot about you, you know. That kiss you gave me kinda…felt good. Besides I like you, for now just as a friend. I don't believe in love at first sight. What I had for Gwen was…how can I explain? I thought she was an interesting person and I wanted her to give me a chance, maybe we could have deeply fallen in love or even break up after a horrible fight. I don't know. Besides, we won't know if our relationship can become something deeper if we don't get to know each other and spend some time together. I have nothing against homosexuals and, who knows, maybe I'm bi."

Noah wasn't so sure of that. A person who was openly saying that he mighty be bisexual without even having at least a crush on another man. Cody broke his thoughts by saying: "Look, I know this sounds bizarre, but I'm willing to give us a chance. I don't care with you're a boy or a girl, I just want someone that I love and that loves me back. But…is there a trouble to wait until the Total Drama Island ends? It's because if I'm truly bi, I don't want my parents knowing it by the tv."

"Of course this isn't a trouble. So when this all ends we can go on a…date?"

"Yes." Said Cody cheerfully.

4 years later, Noah and Cody were at Noah's apartment. They were both in college and their relationship was really strong. Fortunately both of their parents had no trouble in accepting their relationship. They even made out in public without being scared of what other people might think.

"Are you sure about this, Noah?" asked Cody not so sure.

"Of course. I mean don't you want to?" asked Noah hesitantly.

"Of course I want to make love with you! But I wanted it would be after our marriage."

Noah chuckled and said: "You're too old fashioned." Then he kissed Cody while drawing his body closer to him. After they broke their kiss Noah said: "I love that love in you."

They went to the bed and undressed. Cody blushed hard after seeing his love naked form in from of him and Noah just chuckled playfully.

The bookworm leaned over him and kissed passionately the geek while their bodies rubbed against each other. Noah broke the kiss and played a little with Cody's nipples and rubbed the dork's dick a little making him moan.

Then Noah quickly picked a condom from his pocket and put it on his hard cock. Cody swallowed as he saw the 9 inches dick coming for him. Noah, of course put a good amount of lube on him shat and also on Cody's entrance and shoved it into him.

Noah was sitting down on the bed and Cody was sitting on Noah's dick and he used his legs to go up and down making Noah shiver in pleasure. Cody didn't feel so comfortable and, in fact, that hurt a lot for him. But he smiled seeing how Noah was enjoying that.

Cody playfully rubbed Noah's hair, which he allowed to grow some more. Then Cody felt Noah was started moving his hips. Cody did his best to suppress the pain as Noah was with his eyes closed moaning loudly.

When Noah orgasmed he opened his eyes and saw Cody shaking with his eyes tight shut as he felt something wet and warm near his legs. When he gave a look he saw blood. And that terrified him. It was blood. When Cody opened his eyes he saw Noah trying to say:

"Cody I-I…"

"I'm okay, Noah. Really."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT OKAY!" yelled Noah closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. That scared Cody a bit. Noah punched himself in his mind for not noticing that he was

"Goddamnit, Cody! Why didn't you say anything? DAMNIIIT! I HURT YOU! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE OKAY, CODY." said Noah almost crying.

Cody smiled gently, put his hand on Noah's cheeks and said: "Because I love you. You were so happy when you were making love to me. There was no way I could bring myself to ruin that moment. Look, I know it hurt, but I've read in some websites that the first time for some people is rather painful, but then I'll start enjoying as well. Come on, don't give me a sad face. You're my favorite know-it-all, you know taht. I love you, Noah." Then he gently kissed Noah on his lips.

Noah felt like he didn't deserve such kind person and cried in shame and guilty for making him do something he wasn't ready for.

The end


End file.
